JELANGKUNG TRAINING CAMP
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Training camp di kaki gunung di sebuah kuil bersama Kiseki no sedai dan Seirin club! dan rumor seputar Jelangkung di Kuroko no Basuke membuat Kagami-Kuroko cs terlibat suatu fenomenor terburuk sepanjang masa.. apakah itu? kepo ga? baca aja deh...
1. Chapter 1

**JELANGKUNG TRAINING CAMP!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kiseki no sedai beserta anggota SEIRIN mengadakan Training di tempat seperti apa yaaa**

**dan rumor horror dan bijak sana**

**WARNING : KERING,GALAU,GARING,LOW FAT !**

* * *

Seirin Gakuen mendapat surat istimewa dari seorang biksu yang menyewakan tempat training camp asri di kaki Gunung. Mendengar hal itu Kagami dan para senpainya tertarik untuk mendatangi Camp itu. tetapi hanya dibolehkan 3 wakil dari klub basket yang diperkenankan ikut. Karena itulah ditunjuk 3 orang dari klub basket SEIRIN untuk uji coba camp gratisan di kaki gunung.

"Hyuga senpai ikut?" tanya Kagami yang siap-siap dengan lupa sebagai anak yang mengikuti semboyan 4 sehat 5 sempurna Kagami membawa banyak perbekalan yang cukup untuk persediaan setaon padahal mereka Cuma camp selama seminggu.

"Yaah sebagai kapten lho.. dan Kagami kenapa kau bawa banyak makanan..?" Hyuga memperhatikan tas Kagami yang udah melendung di punggungnya.

"Kau tak bisa melepaskan makanan walau hanya sehari ya kan Kagami kun?" tukas Kuroko.

"Urusai yo, aku memang makan segini!"

"Hei, Kuroko sudah dengar tentang 'itu'?" tanya Kagami sambil ngemil.

"Itu? apa?" tanya Kuroko. Hyuga yang dari tadi sibuk ngoprek-ngoprek tak sengaja mendengarnya.

"JELANGKUNG" Hening sejenak. Hyuga mulai merasakan ada keringat dingin numpang lewat di tengkuknya.

"Oh aku dengar, ada 3 anak yang mati gara-gara main jelangkung kan?" Kuroko mulai tertarik.

"Iya soalnya mereka berhenti main di tengah-tengah, katanya sih arwah yang mereka panggil menggentayangi mereka hingga mereka mati, kalau ga salah ada nama lain untuk Jelangkung kan? Hmm apa tuh.. ANGEL!" Kagami nyerocos tanpa memperhatikan kalau kaptenya sudah lemes setengah mati.

"Kenapa dinamai Angel?" tanya Kuroko.

"Biar lebih soft kan? Kalau ngomong bahasa jelangkung agak terkesan horror…" Kagami membuka satu snacknya lagi.

"Kudengar ketiganya juga anak Seirin ya? Kalau begitu.. apa mungkin jelangkung itu ada…" Kuroko kembali berpaling pada bawaanya.

"Mereka menggunakan koin dan memanggil jelangkung, di atas kertas yang sudah dituliskan beberapa huruf hiragana, kau bisa bertanya apapun pada si arwah tapi jangan lupa untuk mengembalikannya lagi kalau ga kamu akan digentayangi.."

"BRAAAAKKK!" Kagami dan Kuroko terperanjat melihat Hyuga yang melemparkan buku di atas mejanya.

"Doushite? Senpai?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ehh ga..ga papa.. mending ayo kita bergegas..malam ini kita akan berangkat..dan lupakan soal jelangkung!" sahut Hyuga.

"Senpai takut?"

"JLEB" Kata-kata Kagami menghentikan langkah Hyuga.

"GA!" Hyuga langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami yang masih cengo.

* * *

Pukul 19.00 ketiganya sudah naik bus yang meluncur dengan cepat, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kaki gunung lokasi mereka akan training camp..

hebatnya lagi mereka tidak hanya bertiga ada sosok-sosok yang membuat Hyuga, Kagami, dan Kuroko terpaku payung(lha?).

"Lho Kurokocchi ke sini juga?" tanya Kise. "Mattaku dia lagi.." Hela Midorima.

"Yoo Tetsu!" seru Aomine.

"Kurokocchin dan Kagamicchin..Hyugachin" Murasakibara ditemani Himuro.

"Konbanwa…" sapa cowok berambut hitam itu. "Kalian lama sekali" tak luput ternyata Akashi juga ada!

"Ke..kenapa kalian?" seru Kagami.

"Yah kami dapat undangan itu juga kok…" Himuro memperlihatkan surat yang sama dengan yang dibawa Hyuga.

"Sudah ijin belum?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kita tinggal masuk ke pavilion dulu.. kuilnya besar sih" Kise menjelaskan.

"Hmm.. berkesan horror banget ga sih?" Aomine memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Hutan gelap, bulan purnama, raungan serigala… cocok banget buat ujinyali.

"Selamat datang anak muda semua, silakan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri… disini tidak banyak orang jadi ga masalah.. kalian bisa pakai kamar kosong yang ada.. kalau ada apa-apa silakan hubungi saya" Sapa Biksu itu, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Saburo',dia sudah lama menjaga kuil itu bahkan mungkin 10 tahun.

"Pernah dengar soal 'ANGEL'?" Kise membuka pembicaraan.

Karena kamar kosong yang ada cukup luas, mereka semua bisa sekamar.

"Ah seperti cerita Kagami kun!" cletuk Kuroko.

"Katanya ada yang pernah mati kan? Di sekolah tetangga kami 4 orang yang bermain ANGEL langsung meninggal jatuh dari atap" Himuro mengamini.

"Waah sepertinya menyenangkan bukan sih? Bisa memanggil arwah.."cletuk Aomine

"Jangan sembarangan! Memanggil hal seperti itu bakal berujung kesialan!"tepis Midorima pada argument Aomine.

"Hyuga senpai kenapa?" Kagami melihat kalau senpainya sudah mojok ketakutan. "Kau takut hantu?" tanya Murasakibara. "Ti..tidak…" jawab Hyuga bergetar.

"Coba yuuk! Aku penasaran deh!" Aomine mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan beberapa huruf hiragana.

"Ho..hoii!" Kagami terlihat agak ragu. Karena suara terbanyak(Akashi,Hyuga, dan Midorima ga menyela apapun dianggap setuju) mereka melakukan ritual jelangkung itu.

"Jelangkung datanglah! Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan…!" sahut Aomine.

Sebuah koin bersama dengan telunjuk Kuroko cs berada di atasnya tak bergeming.

"Ga mempan.." gumam Kise. "Sekali lagi.." tukas Kagami.

"Hentikan dong aku merinding…" Himuro memohon.

"Jelangkung datang…" "SRAK-SRAK!" sebuah suara dari luar kuil membuat semuanya menoleh..

"Kucing kali" tukas Akashi. "Lanjut yaa.. Jelangkung datanglah…!" Aomine tidak menemukan respon dari koin itu.

"Aaah aku bosan, aku mau tidur…" Midorima melepaskan tangannya dari koin, tapi kemudian dari sela pintu dia melihat seorang cewek berambut panjang bermata bolong berlumur darah sedang melihatnya.

"….." "Midorima?" Kagami menepuk Midorima.

"He..hei..itu apa?" tanya Midorima.

"Apaan..orang ga ada apa-apa!" Kagami melihat arah yang ditunjuk Midorima.

"Halusinasi…" gumam Murasakibara. "Eh, panas ya..mending kita buka saja pintunya…" Kise membuka pintu geser itu dan melihat beberapa sosok tanpa organ yang lengkap melayang-layang di depan pandangannya.

"GRAKK.." Kise menutup kembali pintu.

"UWAAAAAA SETAAANN!" Kise langsung koprol 3 kali.

"APAAA ITTUUU TADII!" Seru Kagami. "Huaaaa Hyuga kun semaput!" seru Himuro.

"HANTU ITU GA ADAAA!" Aomine membuka lagi pintu itu, tidak ada apa-apa….

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kuil ini…" tukas Kagami.

"Apa mungkin karena…. JELANGKUNG?" Akashi melirik kertas dengan koin di atasnya.

Semilir angin menerpa tengkuk cowok-cowok unyu itu.. makin membuat mereka yakin kalau merekabakal bertraining camp di tempat yang SALAH! Ataukah ada hubungannya dengan si JELANGKUNG?

SIAP-SIAP UNTUK SHOW SELANJUTNYA...~~

TO BE KONTINYUU~~~

**hahaii minnaaa! new fic buat Kuroko no basukee!**

**maap yaa ga serem! tapi untuk mengubah suasana hati para Kiseki no sedai**

**dan Seirin club wkwkwkw**

**okeeehhh kita langsung R^R yaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JELANGKUNG TRAINING CAMP!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Hari hari misterius ditambah hal yang misterius terus bermunculan**

**WARNING : GAJEEE GARIING GA TAU KEMANA ARAH JALAN PULANG!**

* * *

Kiseki no sedai bersama Kagami, Himuro dan Hyuuga lagi rapat mendadak, mereka ga abis pikir kenapa di sini mereka malah diikutin hantu-hantu yang bahkan ga mereka panggil

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 malam..

mereka masih melek, Kise bawa panci, Midorima bawa arit, Kuroko bawa pacul, Kagami bawa Wajan.

"Kalian ngapain bawa-bawa begituan?" tanya Himuro.

"Biar aman.." jawab Kise.

"Mau gebugin hal yang ga keliatan tuh impossible banget ga sih?" sergah Akashi yang anteng sama kelereng yang ditemukannya di lemari futon(kasur lipat jepang).

"Haaahh gue kan ga manggil!" bentak Aomine takut disalahkan. "Lu emang ga manggil ko Aomine tapi masa mereka dateng ke sini dengan sendirinya?" jawab Kagami.

"Bed piling nih" sergah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchin benar.. kayaknya kita masih diawasin" Murasakibara mengamini pernyataan Kuroko.

"Murasakibaraaa jangan bikin gue makin menrinding! Aaah sudahlah ayo kita tidur, besok latihan dan lupakan soal itu..!" Hyuga mengomandoi membuat semuanya hanya patuh dengan sikap manis dan segera masuk ke kasur masing-masing.

Tapi tetep aja mata mereka pada masih gantung kayak hanger jemuran ga bisa tidur, lampu ga dimatikan karena takut tiba-tiba ada yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Gue silau…" keluh Himuro.

"Matiin aja" cletuk Aomine.

"Murochin ga suka terang?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Gue ga bisa tidur kalo lampunya ga dima…tikan.." ketika Himuro mematikan lampunya dia bisa melihat siluet bayang-bayang aneh di depan pintu mereka, sedangkan yang lain sibuk ngobrol.

"Tatsuya?" Kagami memperhatikan Himuro yang gemeteran dan langsung menyalakan lampu lagi.

"Ga jadi dimatiin?" tanya Kagami.

"Gue rasa gue perlu suasana baru waktu tidur" jawab Himuro tetep cool padahal di dalem dirinya udah tereak-tereak kesetanan ngeliat bayang-bayang aneh.

"Hoam.. pada akirnya ngantuk juga.. oyasumiii~" Kise langsung berbaring tidur, disusul Midorima dan yang lain pun terlelap di futon mereka tanpa mereka tahu kalau sebuah jari-jari tangan di pojok pintu mereka sedang asik mencakari kertas pintu…

* * *

Esoknyaa… pukul 7 pagi.

"Ohayo.. gue mimpi aneh semalem" sapa Kagami.

"Mimpi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mimpi diseret sama cewek berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang berlumur darah" jawab Kagami langsung membuat Hyuga beku lagi. "Urusai ayo latihan kita ke sini bukan karena mau uji nyali!" tegur Hyuga.

"Waah Hyugachi ternyata penakut ya?" Kise menebak dengan pasti.

"NGGAAAK!" Hyuga langsung melakukan barrier jumper membuat semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Gue haus.. Midorima temenin ambil minum di dapur.." Akashi mengajak Midorima yang sebenernya ogah ke dapur, masalahnya dari awal dia liat dapur adalah tempat yang paling dihindarinya.

"Hmm kenapa ga Kuroko aja?" tanya Midorima setengang mungkin.

"Yang paling santai sekarang kamu.." Akashi langsung mengunci Midorima.

Sedang yang lain latih tanding, Akashi dan Midorima menuju kea rah dapur, mereka melihat Biksu Saburo sedang berada di kamar yang terdapat butsudan(tempat doa orang yang sudah meninggal) di dalamnya.

"Aku ga suka wangi-wangian ini" bisik Midorima.

"Hmm ayo ambil minum.." tukas Akashi tak menggubris kekawatiran Midorima padahal dirinya sendiri juga sedang was-was.

Di dapur, tempatnya tidak luas hanya ada beberapa mangkok dan meja makan standar, Akashi mengambil botol untuknya dan beberapa temannya yang sedang latihan.

Tanpa disengaja Midorima menyenggol lemari dan menjatuhkan sesuatu.. KERTAS JELANGKUNG.. "…. Ini yang dipakai Aomine kan?" tanya Midorima. "Bukan, agak lebih lama.. kertasnya sudah usang.." Akashi memperhatikan..

Mereka langsung terlonjak dan tak luput Midorima langsung jungkir balik ngeliat sosok cewek berambut panjang sedang menonton mereka dari balik jendela dapur.

"Kita.. pergi sekarang?" tanya Midorima.

"Ayo.." mereka berdua lari marathon secepat kilat tanpa ngeliat kanan ato kiri atopun trotoar di jalanan(halah).

"Wah kau hebat Kise, perfect Copy!" sambut Kagami.

"Kau juga lumayan Kagamicchi! Tapi Aominecchi juga kuat banget" Kise sedikit menaikkan alisnya karena bolanya berhasil di rebut.

"Kuroko kun hebat juga kok.." Himuro melihat Kuroko dan beralih ke sosok merah dan hijau di langit yang biru—ralat—Midorima dan Akashi yang kayak dikejer maling megap-megap. "Akashi kun ketemu copet di kuil?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"Lebih dari copet" sambut Akashi. "HANTU?" tanya Hyuga dan Kagami serempak.

"Tepatnya lagi Hantu CEWEK..!" sambar Midorima dengan napas senen kemis.

Mereka semua merasakan hawa dingin menusuk lagi. "Hei kalian tahu aku menemukan kertas jelangkung di dapur tapi itu bukan milik Aomine" Midorima mulai menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Hah? Maksudnya ada yang sudah main jelangkung lebih dulu dari kita?" tanya Kise.

"Kemungkinan begitu" jawab Kagami.

"Sepertinya makin seram…aku ga tahu tapi kok sepertinya di belakang aku ada yang berdiri ya?" Murasakibara melihat sosok tanpa kepala sudah melayang di belakangnya.

"!#y (**$ )(($) (_!(#i!GYAAAAAAAAAA#( $ )( #" saking kagetnya di pagi itu tulisannya jadi ga karuan karena Authornya juga ikutan kaget. Mereka semua langsung kembali lari-lari dan menembus hutan yang lumayan hening dan sampailah mereka di halaman belakang kuil

"HAAAAAA APA ITTUU~! GA LAGIII!" jerit Kise.

"AAAKKHH OMG OMG! OHMIGOD!" Aomine langsung tersungkur.

"KAPTEEEEN JANGAN PINGSAAN!" Kagami mendapati Hyuga sudah berbusa mulutnya.

"Lho.. kok sepertinya ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Apanya?" Himuro tidak bisa berdiri dan melihat Murasakibara sudah nungging di sebelahnya. "Atsushi kun kau ga papa!?" seru cowok kece itu.

"Ada batu nisan.." jawab Akashi.

"HAH!?" semuanya langsung ber-HAH ria.

"Itu.. ada 5 kuburan.." Akashi menunjuk nisan sederhana di depannya.

"Untuk apa kuil sebesar ini menaruh makam di belakang halaman?" tanya Himuro.

"Seleranya aneh.." Aomine menyela.

"Tunggu dulu.. kuburan ini Nampak lama loo.. liat tahun 1989..!" Kagami menunjuk tahun yang mulai memudar di nisan itu.

"1989.. Kertas jelangkung yang kutemukan juga bertahun yang sama" jawab Midorima.

"…..apa ada hubungannya dengan kertas itu?" tanya Kise pada siapapun.

"Tapi kenapa hanya lima?" Kuroko mencoba menyelidik.

"Yang pasti kita harus luruskan kasus ini sebelum kita jadi penghuni tambahan di kuburan ini!" Hyuga semangat 45 bawa tombak memerangi kejahatan

dengan kobaran api membuat semuanya kaget. Dan diputuskanlah bahwa mereka akan menunda camp mereka dan mengusut ada apa dengan kertas jelangkung, hantu, dan 5 kuburan di kuil itu?

MASIH KEPO? TENANG TETAP...

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~**

**waaaaii akirnyaaaa new chapterr! cape juga sih tapi ga masalah!**

**wkwkwkwkw okeeeh daripada kita ngebacot gaje **

**langsung R^R yaaaa**

**oh yaaa jangan lupaaa**

**GANBATEE UNTUK YANG SEDANG UN! YUZU DOAKAN DARI SINI(darimana?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JELANGKUNG TRAINING CAMP!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Misteri sudah terungkap, Kisedai cs mulai bergerak tapi...**

**ada kenyataan josgandos menanti mereka!**

**WARNING : GA SEREM, GARING, GAYUNG, GAJE, GANGNAM STYLE!**

* * *

Karena tak ingin dihantui oleh kawanan hantu serem bin burik najong itu di training gratis mereka, Kisedai serta Himuro, Kagami, dan Hyuga berusaha untuk mengungkap sesuatu ala Syahrini di tempat mereka. Mulai dari Jelangkung dan kuburan yang mereka temukan di pagi hari….

Apakahh.. mereka bisa melanjutkan keseraman inii~?

"Hmm udah sore.. tadi Saburo san sudah siapin makan malam lo..ayo makan?" Kise mengajak teman-temannya yang masih beku di kamar. "Gue trauma tau" sahut Aomine.

"Gue mulai paranoid" Himuro menyela membuat Kuroko mengiyakan kata-kata bagus itu.

"Hantunya ga kira-kira..gue males keluar apalagi malem-malem.." Midorima yang biasanya tenang sudah muali terusik jiwa dan raganya(halah) sama kawanan hantu itu.

"Kalo boleh dibilang berarti ada yang pernah manggil hantu-hantu itu ke sini sebelum kita?" Kagami mulai menganalisis apa yang terjadi.

"Tumben Kagami kun bisa teoritis" Kuroko nyablak.

"Urusai..! gue Cuma ga mau dihantuin selama masa camp ini!" seru Kagami sambil bawa teko mau me-dunk kepala Kuroko tapi niat terpuji itu dihentikan oleh Himuro.

"Ayo makan aja dulu.. gue males ngebahas setan" Akashi yang dari siang was was nambah was-was karena malam sudah datang, bukan libur yang telah datang, dia berusaha menutupinya supaya imagenya ga ancur di fic ini.

Mereka langsung melenggang mengikuti Akashi, sampai di Meja makan.

"Wah sepertinya ada yang aneh ya? Apa ada yang mengganggu kalian?" Saburo menyapa cowok-cowok unyu itu dengan ramah.

"BANYAAAAAAKKK!" Jerit hati mereka berbarengan.

"Eh Etto Saburo san.. sebenarnya kenapa di kuil ini ada makamnya?" Kise berusaha memasang senyum polos supaya Saburo ga kepo.

"Hmm kalian tahu?" tanyanya mulai agak serius.

"Kami ga sengaja lari sprint*boong banget* keliling kuil dan nemuin itu.." jawab Hyuga dengan baik.

"Sebenarnya saya udah tau kok kalian pasti diganggu sama hal-hal yang kayak gitu kan?" tanya Saburo.

"Saburo san tau?" Kuroko mulai cemas.

"Saburo san tau kalau banyak setan disini?" Murasakibara nyablak langsung disikut Aomine.

"Hahaha saya udah tau dari awal kalian nginep, maaf ya tidak memberi tahu kalian.. sebenarnya ada hal yang harus mau ga mau saya ceritakan.." Saburo tersenyum lagi.

"Cerita?" Aomine bergidik siap lari tancap gas.

"Yaah ini cerita sudah lama, kuil ini dulu sempat ditempati oleh 5 orang siswa dari Tokyo, semuanya perempuan, salah satu dari mereka adalah cucu saya. Saya ga keberatan menerima mereka bahkan mereka sempat tinggal disini setahun.." Saburo bercerita dan disimak baik oleh semuanya.

"Tapi di bulan April, mereka semua mencoba memainkan sesuatu, namanya Jelangkung ya? Yaah sepertinya di sekolah mereka sedang banyak permainan seperti itu, saya sudah melarangnya tapi mereka tetap bermain, bahkan sampai 3 kali..

awalnya berjalan lancar sampai di suatu malam..mereka tak sengaja menghentikan permainan mereka di tengah jalan karena ada salah seorang orang tua mereka berkunjung…

"Dari situlah semua terror bermula, dari mulai teriakan, sosok wanita, sosok tak lengkap datang silih berganti menghuni tempat ini, kelimanya mencoba mengembalikan arwah-arwah itu tapi.. karena tak tahan mereka pergi dari sini dan kabarnya.. mereka kemudian meninggal dalam perjalanan pulang..

Mendengar itu karena saya biksu, saya diizinkan memakamkan mereka di sini, itulah kuburan yang kalian lihat, makam dari lima gadis pemanggil jelangkung"

Saburo mengakhiri ceritanya, semua diam, bahkan cerita itu sungguh diluar nalar, mereka ga tahu seberbahaya itukah bila mereka memanggil jelangkung?

"Untunglah Aominecchi ga memanggilnya.." Kise menghela napas lega.

"Bagaimana cara mengembalikan mereka?" tanya Midorima.

"Hanya orang yang memanggil yang bisa mengembalikkan tapi mereka sudah tidak ada, tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain" jawab Saburo.

"Kalau begitu.. lebih baik kami permisi hari ini" Hyuga langsung beranjak dari temapt duduk.

"Serius? Campnya? Masih malam lho!" seru Himuro. "Tak papa, lain kali saja, mungkin akan lebih baik daripada kalian depresi di sini" Saburo berdiri dan berterima kasih pada semuanya.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barang Hyuga dan yang lain langsung beranjak, mereka ga mau tinggal di sana meski baru sebentar dan tak enak pada Saburo san mereka harus tetap pergi.

"Kami permisi.." Kise mewakili semuanya dan kemudian Kisedai cs pulang.

"Sementara tinggal di rumah warga saja" jawab Himuro.

"Ide bagus!" seru Aomine. "Aku setuju" Kagami mengamini.

"Akhirnya keluaaarr!" Kise menggeliat senang.

"Akashi, kau terlihat cerah!" tukas Midorima.

"Senang bisa jauh dari hantu.." sahutnya.

"Waahh ada kampung!" Murasakibara menunjuk, semuanya senang dan langsung mengarah ke sana.

Sampai di depan kampung itu mereka bertemu dengan seorang ibu-ibu bersama dengan seorang bapak tua.

"Kalian mau nginap? Boleh, rumah kami luas kok.." Ibu itu menyahut dengan sopan.

"Tak perlu sungkan anak muda!" Bapak tua itu juga terlihat gembira.

"Beruntung ya bisa jauh dari kuil Saburo san.. walau agak kasihan juga" cletuk Kagami.

"Kurasa itu bagus daripada kita dihantui selama seminggu" jawab Kuroko.

"Kalian bilang Saburo?" Ibu itu menoleh kaget.

"Yaah biksu yang tinggal tak jauh dari sini bukan? Kuil besar itu" jelas Hyuga.

Ibu dan bapak itu terlihat memucat membuat Kisedai cs terbengong ria.

"Kok kalian ada di kuil sepi itu?" tanya ibu itu lagi.

"Kuil sepi? Ada Saburo san kok Biksu itu?" jawab Aomine.

"Dengar nak, Saburo biksu yang kalian sebutkan itu sudah meninggal seminggu sebelum kalian ke sini.. dia baru saja dimakamkan di dekat rumah kami.. di sana memang terkenal berhantu jadi jarang ada yang datang, memangnya untuk apa kalian ada di kuil KOSONG itu?" tanya bapak tua tampak heran.

Semuanya hening.. hening bangeett.. sampai angin terdengar, mereka berpikir.. menalar.. dan menerawang..

"Jaa.. selama ini.. siapa yang kita ajak bicara? Siapa yang menerima kita di kuil itu? dan siapa yang mengirim surat itu?" tanya Kise bergetar.

"Meninggal.. seminggu.. lalu?" Hyuga mulai beku.

"Kuroko ini.. bahaya.. bahayaaa..!" seru Kagami.

"Kagami kun.. aku juga.. merasa bahaya…" sahut Kuroko sudah menggigil.

"Siapa..yang bersama kita selama 3 hari?" tanya Midorima.

"Jangan kau ucapkan lagi.." celtuk Akashi gemetar heboh

. "Aku mau pingsan" Himuro mulai putih.

"SE..TAN.." Murasakibara langsung merinding.

Angin semilir menampakkan sosok kuil hitam.. yang kosong dan berdebu! Berbeda dengan selama ini..

sedangkan di ujung pojok kamar yang Kisedai cs tempati, terlihatlah sosok seorang biksu dengan wajah putih pucat, tanpa mata kanan yang mtepat menempel di dinding.. seperti bercermin..

menyeringai.. dan kemudian langsung tertawa cekikikan membahana...

sedangkan anggota Kisedai cs langsung beku dan memberi efek awan gelap cetar membahana yang seksi dan top!

THE ENDD~~

**YAHOOOOO minna saaan**

**akirnya publisshh! **

**terima kasih sudah membaca fic Kurobasu versi horor yang ga horor banget sii**

**Yuzu berterimakasih pada para readers termasuk Ai chan dan Lonely Day! dan readers lainnya**

**okkee daripada panjang lebar **

**kita langsung R^R yaaa**

**tunggu New Fic celanjutnya dari Yuzu *lebay mode on***


End file.
